Requiem
by Luna Darkside
Summary: They were gods, once - gods who dared to love and paid the price. What will happen when they meet again, as thief and detective? /requested by Suezanne, KaiShin, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: **"My idea was kind of an AU where Shinichi and Kaito were part of a race or people who have powers and pretty much viewed themselves as gods, which both Shinichi and Kaito found ridiculous. Shinichi's talent was the ability to connect details others would overlook (also he always knows when someone is lying). Kaito's talent was more that he was extremely lucky (and very dexterous ^.~). They were childhood friends and ended up falling in love, which in this society was forbidden. They ended up getting caught and Shinichi used his magic (possible for all 'gods') to weave a spell that would allow them to be reborn and eventually have their memories in the hopes they'd meet again. Cue canon."

**Requestor: **Suezanne

**Pairing: **god!Kaito x god!Shinichi, pre-Kaito x Shinichi

**Note(s): **This seems like a really fun idea to write out in full, so if it's okay with Suezanne, maybe one of my fabulous readers could try to do that? I feel as if I really didn't do it justice, so… yeah.

**Requiem**

The bar was dingy – that much was for sure. From outside, it rather looked as if someone had expanded a large and dilapidated shack and then painted it an unflattering gray. A good number of less than savory people entered and exited in a steady stream.

Shinichi sighed. So basically it was one of Kaito's typical haunts.

He headed for what he assumed was the front door and pushed it open, flinching at the loud jangling the cheap bells set over the frame gave as he did so.

The bartender at the crumbling bar glanced up, then did a double take, nearly dropping the glass he was wiping. The corner of Shinichi's mouth twitched. He tended to elicit that reaction whenever someone noticed his aura – a deep honey golden – and it was a little irritating.

Edging around a snarling, six-foot drug dealer (bulge in inside of jacket, syringe down his sleeve) Shinichi clomped towards where a group of people were clustered around a near-death card table.

One of the men there gave an irritated cry, throwing cards everywhere in a fit of irritation. "You bastard!" he seethed, glaring at the man across from him. "How th'hell do you keep winning?"

The other man smirked, flashing straight white teeth, and spread his own cards carefully on the table. "Oh, I don't know. I just happened to get a royal flush again."

The first man glared darkly. "Are you _cheating_? How are you – ugh, damn it." He slid his stack of money across the table to where the second man was grinning cheerfully. The other men around the table did the same, all grudgingly and some with promised death in their eyes.

Shinichi decided to intervene at this point. Reaching over, he grabbed the second man by the shoulder. "Hey. Kaito."

Kaito started and glanced around. When his eyes landed on Shinichi's face, he beamed. "Shinichi!"

The other occupants of the table all seemed to notice Shinichi for the first time. All of them jumped and cursed with varying degrees of profanity. One actually overturned his chair.

"He's a – he's a god!" he hissed in horror, lifting a shaking hand to point at Shinichi.

Pursing his lips, Shinichi turned back to Kaito. "Isn't this enough? You really should find an actual income instead of doing this." He nodded at the table and gawking men. "It's not a good way to use your – advantage."

"That's probably true," Kaito shrugged. "But it's just easier to do this."

The first man, who at first had been shell-shocked by Shinichi's appearance, seemed to recover his senses. "Wait – what? Advantage?" His eyes narrowed in understanding. "Oh, I see!" he roared, nearly breaking the table as he rose to his feet. He towered over both Shinichi and Kaito at over six feet. "You're a god too, ain'tcha?" He jerked his chin in Shinichi's direction. "Just like this little bitch."

"What did you call him?" Kaito's expression went dangerously blank.

"Anyway," Shinichi hurried, trying to smooth over the slur. All eyes instantly went to him. "Yes, Kaito is a – gifted individual."

"Where's his aura?" someone whispered.

"He's good at controlling it. And it's silver, which is hard to see sometimes," Shinichi said loudly. "And technically, he wasn't cheating. He's just – lucky."

"You make my talent sound really stupid," Kaito muttered under his breath. Shinichi kicked him in the ankle.

"Lucky?!" sneered the standing man. Upon closer inspection, he appeared to be in possession of rather large biceps and a six pack. He took a step forward. "What kind of god is _lucky_?"

"We're really not…" Shinichi trailed off, rubbing his face. This had gone poorly. "Well, that's Kaito's talent. So technically, you don't –"

"_Shut the hell up_," the man snarled at him, and Shinichi fell silent.

Kaito, however, did not. "_What _did you just say to Shinichi?" His tone was venomous.

"I said to _shut the hell up_," the man said, matching Kaito's tone. "You too."

Sensing from the slight clench of Kaito's jaw and the tiny narrowing of his eyes that things were about to turn a bit ugly, Shinichi reached out to grab his arm. "Kaito –"

He was too late. Faster than the eye could see, Kaito's fist snapped out and caught the hulking man in the cheek.

The man gaped for a long second before giving a howl and lunging for them.

Shinichi barely ducked out of the way in time, nearly tripping over a table. Kaito dodged smoothly, slipping underneath his swinging arms and whistling from behind him. "You missed me." He slanted his head playfully and winked.

Eyes blazing murderously, the man let out an incoherent shriek and moved for him yet again. Kaito evaded skillfully, rolling his neck lazily to avoid his fist. His leg shot out, kicking out the man's legs, and the man collapsed with a heavy thud.

Kaito toed his side, feigning concern. "Are you okay?"

"You –!" The man scrabbled for his leg, and Kaito executed a neat flip, stepping on his sternum hard. The man choked, and Kaito leaped off gracefully.

"Sorry about that~!"

Meanwhile, Shinichi had skirted around Kaito and the man and approached the bartender, who was visibly quivering. "Hello."

"Wh-What the hell do you want?" the bartender half-shouted, clutching his dishrag tighter to his chest.

"Not much." Shinichi shrugged. "I was just hoping that you would forget you saw any of this and never mention that we were here. To anyone, I mean."

"W-W-W-Why would I do that?"

Shinichi eyed him appraisingly. "You have two daughters and a wife. One of your daughters is pregnant at the moment. Your wife is in bad health."

The bartender's eyes were wide with terror. "H-How do you – no, don't –" He reached behind him and produced a knife out of nowhere. The tip was trembling as he pointed it at Shinichi. "Stay away!"

"Are you scared?" Shinichi smiled, placating.

"No! Of – of course not!"

It didn't even take Shinichi's abilities to see through him. Shinichi shook his head at him. "You're lying." He leaned a little closer. "You're _terrified_."

The bartender squeaked.

"Well, I can understand," Shinichi said dismissively, turning just in time to see Kaito deliver a crushing elbow to a different man's chin as the man lunged at him. "With us being called 'gods' and all." He glanced over his shoulder at the still cowering man. "Please. Do as I say and don't tell anyone about Kaito or me."

The bartender's strength seemed to give out, and he collapsed against the counter, the knife clattering out of his hands. "O-O-Okay. Don't hurt my family, please."

"I would never," Shinichi assured him honestly. He glanced around the bar, where the rest of the patrons were all staring at him openmouthed. "The same goes for all of you, too. We were never here."

There was a collective scraping as everyone hurriedly turned back to their drinks.

"Kaito," Shinichi called, and Kaito looked over from where he was punching someone in the stomach. He flicked his head at the door. "Let's go."

Kaito straightened, grabbed the stack of money he'd accumulated off the table, and bounced towards him. "Okay."

"You _really_ should get an actual job," Shinichi remarked once they were outside. He cast a disparaging glance at the bills in Kaito's hands. "You can't just live off of gambling for your entire life."

"I could if you didn't insist on hunting me down and trying to get me to quit every time you find out where I'm doing it," Kaito retorted, though there wasn't any real bitterness in his voice.

"It's only my duty as your childhood friend," Shinichi sniffed.

"Riiiight." Kaito grinned, suddenly. "But at least it shows you care, doesn't it?" His fingertip brushed lightly against Shinichi's palm, gently intertwining with Shinichi's fingers.

Shinichi flinched, lowering his voice. "You know we're not supposed to do this kind of thing," he reprimanded. "Not in public, at least."

"Can't I show how much I love you?" Kaito murmured in response. His gaze was a soft, warm thing, filled with hope and too much affection, and Shinichi sighed a little.

"Not out here. Wait till we get home for that kind of thing," he muttered, but he didn't let go of Kaito's hand as they continued down the street.

* * *

Shinichi hummed as Kaito nipped at his neck. "Kaito –"

"Mm?" Kaito grinned. His tongue flicked out, drawing a stripe up Shinichi's throat, and Shinichi flinched.

"It's really not a good idea…"

The look Kaito gave him was positively heartbroken, and Shinichi faltered. "You said when we got home," Kaito said, sounding unrepentant. He gestured to the room around him – the neatly painted walls, the bookshelf up against one wall, the bed underneath them. "We're home. The housekeeper just left. The walls are soundproofed. And anyway, you don't have neighbors." Kaito moved a little closer, and Shinichi noticed how dilated his pupils were. "I don't see the problem."

Well, when he put it that way, Shinichi had a difficult time seeing it, too.

So he didn't resist, instead letting out a quiet and altogether embarrassing sound when Kaito pressed up against him. "Kaito –" he groaned, dragging Kaito closer by the shoulders.

"Shinichi," Kaito mumbled against his lips.

"Kudou-san, I'm sorry… When I was cleaning your room, I think I forgot my – _oh my God._"

They froze. Shinichi was too scared to look towards the door, where his housekeeper was standing with an expression of completely and utter shock.

"Kudou-san," she said faintly, one hand flying up to cover her mouth, before she turned and ran. Her footsteps crashed down the stairs and out the front door.

A moment of shock, then –

"_Shit_," Kaito swore.

They had maybe five minutes, tops.

* * *

Wind rushing through his hair, Shinichi hurtled down the sidewalk, trying to keep up with Kaito's running form a few feet ahead of him. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of the Bureau of Misplaced Affection's sirens – loud, distinct shrieks that had haunted his nightmares ever since he'd fallen for Kaito.

He shut his eyes and ran harder. Damn it.

"Here!" Kaito shouted, pointing at an alley. "I think we can maybe go through there!"

Shinichi nodded, too winded to speak properly. He nearly slammed into Kaito as they banged into the alley. Behind them, the sirens grew louder.

They ran, dodging trashcans and a few cats, until –

"_Dammit_," Shinichi huffed, drawing up short. A dead end.

Footsteps, thundering sets of footsteps, began to thud towards them. Kaito flinched visibly. The look he sent Shinichi was pure panic, the twitch of his lips horror, the clench of his fists determination.

"What are our options?" he asked, his voice strangely quiet.

"Get caught," Shinichi answered. He suddenly felt boneless and feeble, as if all the blood had been drained from him. "Get caught and get separated."

"No," Kaito half-shouted. "_No_."

"But –" Shinichi looked at him, really _looked_, and he saw everything – he saw the pain, the confusion, the hurt, the dread, the tiredness, everything.

But most startlingly, he saw the love. The love that had made Kaito confess to him all those years ago, the love that had made Kaito insist on holding hands in public, the love that had ultimately made Kaito weak.

It was a reflection of exactly what Shinichi was feeling – the pain, the confusion, the _love_ – and it made Shinichi's heart fracture in his chest, because he _loved _Kaito. Too much. Wrongly. Dangerously.

But he loved him, and nothing could change that.

And so Shinichi kneeled and took Kaito's hand, meeting his eyes. "I can do it," he told him, his voice sounding soft and fading even to himself, "the spell. I can do it. The one – the one where we're reborn."

The footsteps were getting louder. Closer. Maybe thirty seconds away.

Face relaxing in resignation, Kaito nodded and leaned in, pressing his forehead to Shinichi's. "Okay."

Shinichi fought to meet his eyes. They were vivid indigo, and he desperately wished he could get lost in them for just a little longer. "I love you."

Kaito smiled, a beautiful thing made of stardust and emotion amidst the growing sea of horror. "I love you, too."

The group of armed officers made it to the end of the alley just in time to see a flare of bright golden light envelope the two people.

* * *

"Get him!" yelled Nakamori as Kid leaped calmly off the display case, grinning brilliantly, and pranced off down the hall. The Kid task force, literally trapped in a cage, could only scream shrilly.

"That _bastard_!" Shinichi growled under his breath. Thank God he'd managed to dodge when the cage had fallen from the ceiling and trapped the entirety of the task force. He hurried down the hall after Kid, squinting madly as he tried to follow the man's cape. Stupid damn thief –

Wind rushing through his hair, Shinichi hurtled down the hallway, trying to keep up with Kid's running form a few feet ahead of him. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of the Bureau of Misplaced Affection's sirens – loud, distinct shrieks that had haunted his nightmares ever since he'd fallen for Kaito –

_What?_

He nearly tripped, but kept running anyway. One hand rose to grip the back of his head, where a sharp pain had suddenly begun pulsating. What was that? The – Bureau of Misplaced Affection? What was – who was _Kaito_ –

Kid turned down another alley – no, _hallway_, it wasn't an alley, they were in a hotel, there weren't any alleys – and Shinichi put on a burst of speed, nearly slamming into Kaito – _Kid, _it was _Kid _– as they banged down the alley – the _hall_.

"Shinichi?" Kid stammered, twisting to look at him. His eyes were vivid indigo behind his monocle, and Shinichi could almost _read _the emotions on his face – _the pain, the hurt, the confusion_ – "What – you're – no, not, what's going on – Shinichi?"

"Kid – Kaito? Kaito?" Shinichi stuttered. "You're –"

Something seemed to break open inside of him, something bright and golden, and his vision turned white for a full second before Shinichi collapsed.

* * *

**...**

**Well. Yeah. I don't really know what to say, other than to again ask that someone _please _actually write this idea in full, because I think it would be incredibly fun to read.**

**Hope that was decent enough, Suezanne! Hope you enjoyed?**

**On a somewhat related note, I have a question for all my readers: If I were to post original (slash) fiction, would you read it? Because I randomly wrote this gigantic slash fic and am now wondering what to do with it, so... yeah. If you could tell me whether you'd be interesting in reading it, that would be awesome.**

**I'll be back in a couple days with a KaiHaku, everyone! Stay beautiful~! - Luna**


End file.
